Pure as Gold
by The Lovely Cynic
Summary: Leon and Cloud are together one fine evening...


**Pure as Gold**

**A/N: **-sigh- Carolann wanted some mindless LeonCloud smut. v-v' I hope this is up to par.

---

"You're beautiful," Leon whispered into Cloud's ear, nibbling lightly on the lobe. He smirked, running his tongue up the outside of the blonde's ear, knowing it would drive him nuts.

"Hah…! Shut up, Leon, I am not," Cloud growled, squirming as Leon dipped his tongue into the shell of his ear. "And seriously, _cut that out_!" he hissed, trying to jerk his head away. Unfortunately, the brunette simply cupped one side of the other's face, pulling him into a fierce, passionate kiss. This caused the blonde to melt into Leon's arms, eagerly returning the kiss. He grinned, tugging at Cloud's bottom lip and staring into his eyes.

"Yes you are," he mumbled, letting go of the pink lip. This earned him a glare, but the blonde didn't say anything. Leon laughed, crawling on top of Cloud, "And don't worry, you're not beautiful in the girly way. You're very masculine,"

Cloud snorted, rolling his eyes, "And _you _talk too much," he let the chocolate-haired man see one of his rare smiles. He leaned up slightly, pulling Leon down into a gentler kiss. They stayed like that only momentarily before the kiss sped up. Leon was prying Cloud's mouth open with his tongue, eagerly exploring the already familiar, wet cavern. The blonde responded by moaning quietly, twisting his tongue around the other's. He lifted his torso up, trying to press against the other man as much as possible.

Leon found Cloud's little whimpers and moans rather endearing as he lifted his shirt, tossing it behind him. He felt along the milky skin in a lust-filled frenzy as Cloud reached up to the hem of Leon's shirt. The blonde moaned as the other man gently pinched both of his nipples, twisting them slowly. He whimpered, squirming under Leon's weight on top of him.

Cloud was finally able to almost tear the other's shirt off, throwing it in a random direction. Leon descended on the smaller man underneath him, giving his collarbone a quick kiss. He slunk lower and lower only stopping to pay attention to Cloud's nipples again, licking, sucking and nipping. This caused the blonde to cry out, arching his back into Leon's touch.

"Ah, God…!"

The brunette moved lower, drawing patterns on Cloud's skin with his tongue. This caused the sensitive muscles to twitch and shudder, but also caused the smaller man to gasp and writhe. Leon only stopped to swirl circles around the blonde's naval, dipping his tongue into it afterwards.

When he finally got to Cloud's pants, he smirked, undoing the button and unzipping them with his teeth. The blonde groaned, his head flopping back on the pillow of the bed. "Holy fuck, Leon, could you _get _any hotter?" he gasped out.

The brunette chuckled in response, pleased to see that Cloud wasn't wearing any underwear. He tugged the smaller man's pants down to his knees, freeing his aching erection to the cold air. "What do you want, Cloud?" Leon asked in a low voice, teasingly running a finger up the underside of the blonde's cock.

The other man moaned loudly enough, fisting the bed sheets, "Please, Leon… Oh, God, _please_!" he cried desperately.

"Please what?"

Cloud faltered. He was never good with dirty talk. He whimpered in response, chewing his swollen bottom lip.

"Come on, baby, I know you can say it," Leon snickered, tongue flicking the head of his lover's dick.

The blonde squeaked, letting out a near sob, "Suck me, already!" he hissed, bucking his hips up.

Leon only stopped to laugh momentarily, gripping Cloud's hips and taking the head of his erection into his mouth, sucking gently. The younger man's hands moved from the bed sheets to the brown-haired man's hair, twisting it in his fingers. The brunette took more of his lover's length into his mouth. He started bobbing his head over what he could fit in his mouth, fingers taking care of the rest.

Cloud's knuckles were turning white by how hard he was gripping Leon's hair. The other man was sucking rather hard by that point. His head came up to swirl around the cock head, spreading the pre-come that was gathering there. Leon moved his head ever so slowly downward until Cloud's cock was touch the back of his throat. He pushed it past his gag reflex, deep-throating him.

"Leon! More, God, _faster_!"

The brunette complied, sucking harshly and bobbing his head up and down as quickly as his body allowed. He took his mouth away only for a moment to trace his tongue along the underside of Cloud's member, only to descend once again.

"Leon… Leon, I-I-"

Before the blonde could finish his sentence, Leon let go of his cock with an inaudible 'pop'.

"Oh, no, you don't," the older man chided, "Not until I fuck you clean into the mattress," he snickered, leaning up and nipping Cloud's neck. Said blonde let out a frustrated grunt, rolling his eyes.

Leon suddenly spun around so his dick was staring Cloud in the face. "I just got an idea," the brunette announced, "While I properly prepare you, you're going to suck me off," he grinned.

Cloud gaped. "What?" he growled.

"Oh, come on, it'll take your mind off my hand, right?"

The blonde simply pouted, "Don't blame me if I _bite _you, Squall Leonhart," he hissed.

"It's Leon," the chocolate-haired man corrected through gritted teeth, "And if you _bite _me, Cloud Strife, you're not getting _anything_ for a very long time,"

Cloud was silent for a while longer, "Fine," he sighed, lapping at Leon's dripping cock slowly. This caused the brunette to moan, putting a couple fingers into his mouth and thoroughly coating them in saliva. While Cloud starting sucking on the head of Leon's erection, said older man was slowly slipping a finger into the blonde. They both moaned simultaneously, Leon thrusting his finger in and out of his lover almost immediately. The smaller man whimpered, taking in more of the brunette's cock, teeth gently scraping the underside. The man shuddered, quickly adding a second finger into Cloud. A sound almost like a squeak rose out of the blonde throat, bobbing his head as much as he could in such an awkward position. Leon moaned loudly, head resting on one of his lover's thighs. He started scissoring his fingers, thrusting them quickly afterwards. He thrust his hips down, Cloud nearly gagging beneath him.

He rolled off of the blonde, said man giving him a dirty look. It was hard to take him seriously though, his eyes so dark with lust, his lips bruised and smeared with pre-come. Leon simply laughed, positioning himself at Cloud's entrance, kissing him quickly. He tasted sweet and salty all at once. As Leon did this, he pushed himself into the blonde in one, quick thrust.

Cloud cried out, face contorting in pain. His hands gripped Leon's shoulders tightly, trying to adjust to the large intrusion inside of him. After a few moments, his eyes opened and stared into the stormy gray ones above him. Leon took his as a go-ahead and started moving. The blonde whimpered, starting to squirm underneath the brunette again.

"Leon…" he groaned, arching his back up.

The older man's thrusts suddenly became quicker and harder and this caused Cloud to moan loudly, squeezing Leon's shoulders _hard_. He knew that would leave bruises, but at that moment he couldn't care less.

The brunette lifted one of Cloud's legs up, angling his quick thrusts differently. This caused him to hit a spot deep inside the blonde that sent intense waves of pleasure raking through his body in waves. He cried out loudly, having Leon moan in response, making sure to his that spot over and over again.

In a few quick, jerky thrusts, Cloud felt his throbbing erection _begging _to be touch. He whimpered, licking his palm and reaching down to pump himself. He pumped in time with Leon's quick, rhythmic thrusts. The brunette looked down, moaning at the sight before him.

"Leon… so close…!" Cloud hissed, hips bucking forwards and backwards.

"Mmm… me too…" Leon groaned, snapping his hips forward harder.

It only took a few more thrusts and pumps for Cloud to reach the edge, almost screaming Leon's name as he came onto his hand and their chests, "Leon…!" he gasped.

"Cloud…" Leon responded, only needing the clamping of Cloud's inner walls and a couple more thrusts to spill his seed inside the blonde. The pair collapsed in a sweaty, panting heap, not moving for several long minutes. Leon reached down after a while, grabbing Cloud's hand and licking it clean. The blonde laughed, threading his fingers with the brunette's after his hand was clean.

"You're amazing,"

"You're beautiful,"

---**End**


End file.
